List of Marvel Comics characters: Z
---- 'Zabu' *Zabu @ Wikipedia *Zabu @ Marvel Wiki ---- 'Zadkiel' *Zadkiel @ Wikipedia *Zadkiel @ Marvel Wiki ---- 'Zaladane' Zaladane is a sorceress in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Gerry Conway and Barry Windsor-Smith, first appeared in Astonishing Tales #3 (December 1970). Within the context of the stories, Zaladane is the warlike high priestess and queen of the Sun People, who live in the Savage Land. She attempts to lead the Sun People in a war to conquer the peoples of the Savage Land. Her army's weapons are destroyed by Garokk, so she attempts to force Garokk to do her bidding. She is defeated by Ka-Zar and seemingly destroyed.Astonishing Tales #5 Zaladane later reappears, and magically transforms her captive Kirk Marston into Garokk, endowing him with the original Garokk's consciousness. She aids Garokk in attempting to unite the Savage Land tribes under his leadership, capturing the X-Men and Ka-Zar. She is thwarted by the X-Men.Uncanny X-Men #115 Years later, Zaladane became the assistant of the High Evolutionary in his project to restore the Savage Land after its near destruction by the alien Terminus.Uncanny X-Men Annual #12 In her quest for power she, with the help of the Mutate Worm, enslaves many of the land's natives and abducts Polaris to steal her magnetic powers. Zaladane leads an army in an attempt to conquer the Savage Land, but is defeated by Ka-Zar and the X-Men.Uncanny X-Men #249-250 With Polaris' magnetic powers, Zaladane later takes over the Savage Land. She leads her army and the Savage Land mutates against Magneto, Ka-Zar, Rogue, Nick Fury, and S.H.I.E.L.D. forces in the Savage Land. She is defeated and executed by Magneto, who impales her.Uncanny X-Men #274-275 ---- Zapper ---- Zaran * Zaran ---- Zarathos * Zarathos ---- Zarek Zarek is a member of the alien race known as the Kree in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Stan Lee and Gene Colan, first appeared in Marvel Super-Heroes #12 (December 1967). Within the context of the stories, Zarek is an Imperial Minister of the Kree Empire. He chooses Captain Mar-Vell to be the Kree spy on Earth.Marvel Super-Heroes #18 Zarek later conspires with Ronan the Accuser to overthrow the Supreme Intelligence, but is defeated by Captain Marvel.Captain Marvel #15-16 Zarek is declared a traitor to the Kree Empire and operates as a renegade, leading a band of Kree malcontents known as the Lunatic Legion. With the Lunatic Legion, he creates the deadly Nitro, and joins in a plot to use Captain Mar-Vell to destroy the Supreme Intelligence. Zarek battles and is again defeated by Captain Mar-Vell.Captain Marvel #38-41 ---- Zarin Zarin is a member of the race known as the Eternals in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jack Kirby, first appeared in Eternals #11 (May 1977). He subsequently appeared in Eternals #12-14 (June–August 1977), Avengers #246-248 (August–October 1984), and Eternals: Herod Factor (November 1991). Within the context of the stories, Zarin was a member of the Polar Eternals and was an esteemed military leader, pilot and aid to Valkin. He was among the many Eternals that left for space as part of the Uni-Mind. ---- Zarrko * Zarrko ---- Zartra Zartra is the name of two Atlantean women in n the Marvel Universe. The first character, created by Steve Gerber and Howard Chaykin, first appeared in Sub-Mariner #62 in February 1973. Within the context of the stories, she married King Kamuu and was murdered by an assassin during the sinking of Atlantis caused by the "Great Cataclysm."Sub-Mariner #63 The second character was a Homo mermanus, and was the first empress of the undersea Atlantis. ---- Zawadi Zawadi is a member of the Monster Hunters in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Roger Stern and Mike Manley, first appeared in Marvel Universe #4 (September 1998). The character also appeared in Marvel Universe #5-7 (October–December 1998), Fantastic Four Annual 1998, Marvel: The Lost Generation #2 (January 2001), and Marvel Monsters: From the Files Of Ulysses Bloodstone and the Monster Hunters (2005). Within the context of the stories, Zawadi is a Wakandan whose name means "Precious Gift." When she was young she ate of the Heart-Shaped Herbs grown in the hidden valleys of Wakanda, which granted her enhanced strength, agility, and endurance.Marvel: The Lost Generation #2 (January 2001) In the late 1940s or early 1950s, Zawadi joins the Monster Hunters after helping Ulysses Bloodstone defeat a T. rex. The team goes on many adventures including stopping the Deviant Kro and his army of monsters from taking over the world and fighting a Skrull created monster.Marvel Universe #4-7 (September–December 1998) & Marvel: The Lost Generation #2 (January 2001) After the team disbands, Zawadi simply disappears.Marvel Monsters: From The Files Of Ulysses Bloodstone And The Monster Hunters (2005) ---- Zealot Zealot (Thomas Philip Moreau) is a mutant supervillain in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Joe Pruett and Brandon Peterson, appears in Magneto Rex #1-3 (May–July 1999). Within the context of the stories, Zealot is a mutant who has the ability to manipulate rocks and soil at will, and lives on the island nation of Genosha. He is the son of the David Moreau, who genetically engineers Genosha's mutant population, transforming them into a slave caste in the process. Zealot becomes an enemy of Magneto when the latter is given control of the war-torn, emancipated Genosha by the United Nations. Zealot leads a force of mutant rebels who violently oppose Magneto's rule, and fight Magneto, Rogue and Quicksilver. Zealot is killed by Magneto, who encases him in silicate matter and hurls him into space. Zealot in other media Zealot appears as a boss in the 2005 video game X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, voiced by Armin Shimerman. ---- Zeitgeist * Zeitgeist ---- Leo Zelinsky * Leo Zelinsky ---- Zenith Zenith is a member of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Terry Kavanagh and Dave Cockrum, appears in X-Men: Spotlight on...Starjammers #2 (June 1990). Within the context of the stories, Zenith can siphon the potential energy of living beings and convert it into blasts of concussive energy and is the brother of Raza Longknife of the Starjammers. A blood feud between the two brothers exists, due to Zenith's loyalty to the Shi'ar Empire. Zenith is killed in a battle against the Starjammers and Binary. Raza performs blood rites for his dead brother.Spotlight on... the Starjammers #2 ---- Zephyr * Zephyr ---- Zero * Zero ---- Zeus * Zeus ---- Ziggy Pig * Ziggy Pig ---- Zippermouth Zippermouth is a mutant in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by David Hine and Adi Granov, first appeared in X-Men Unlimited vol. 2, #2 (June 2004). He also appeared in District X #6 (December 2004). Within the context of the stories, Zippermouth is a mutant gangster with the empathic ability to determine the moods of those around him. He comes into conflict with Bishop. Other versions of Zippermouth Zippermouth appears in the House of M alternate reality, as a security specialist working for the NYPD.Mutopia X #1 (September 2005) ---- Ziran the Tester Ziran the Tester is a Celestial in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jack Kirby, first appeared in The Eternals #18 (December 1977). Within the context of the stories, Ziran is the Celestial tasked with testing the stability of the genetic material of life forms they alter. He is present during at least the First and Fourth Hosts to visit Earth. Other versions of Ziran The character has been established as a recurring element in Marvel's in-story cosmology and has appeared in various alternate reality stories and titles such as Marvel Apes and Earth X. ---- Zodiac *''Zodiac (Wikipedia) ---- Zodiak Zodiak (Norman Harrison) is a supervillain, an enemy of Ghost Rider in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Mark Texeira, Howard Mackie and Javier Saltares, first appeared in Ghost Rider vol. 3 #10 (February 1991). He later appears in issues #11 (March 1991), #19 (November 1991), and #20 (December 1991). He also appeared in Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme #28 (April 1991). Within the context of the stories, Norman Harrison is the owner of an occult bookstore in Greenwich Village. He makes a deal with 12 demons, each representing a sign of the zodiac to give him power beyond his wildest dreams. The demons graft themselves to Norman, granting him powers based on the zodiac, such as growing horns, shooting energy arrows, controlling water, or flying. Calling himself Zodiak, Harrison begins to gain notoriety in the criminal underworld, and comes into conflict with Ghost Rider. ---- 'Arnim Zola' *Arnim Zola @ Wikipedia *Arnim Zola @ Marvel Wiki ---- 'Zom' *Zom @ Wikipedia *Zom @ Marvel Wiki ---- Zombie * Zombie ---- Zorba Zorba is a member of the Royal Family of Latveria in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Marv Wolfman and Keith Pollard, first appeared in Fantastic Four #198 (Sept. 1978). Within the context of the stories, Zorba is a son of King Vladimir, Brother of Rudolfo. During Doctor Doom's reign, Zorba was the leader of the rebel Latverian Freedom Fighters. Zorba replaced Doom as king of Latveria after Fantastic Four defeated Doctor Doom; however, Zorba promised Reed Richards he would only be the interim ruler because democratic elections would be held soon. Zorba was elected ruler of Latveria, but civil unrest followed after Zorba was forced to raise taxes to maintain the standard of living that Latverians and grown accustomed to under the rule of Doctor Doom. Without Doom's authority, the civil unrest caused the country to fall into lawlessness and poverty. To control the situation, Zorba instated martial law, enforced by a secret police of Doom's Servo-Guards that terrorized the citizens. Zorba's reign as king ended when Doom returned to Latveria and was restored to power with the help of the Fantastic Four. Powers and abilities A surgically implanted cybernetic eye that fires various beams of heat, light, energy. Zorba is also a skilled swordman and martial artist in his own right. ---- Carlo Zota Carlo Zota is a member of the subversive organization known as the Enclave in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, first appeared in Fantastic Four #66 (September 1967). Within the context of the stories, Zota, a Spanish electronics technician, teams up with three other scientists, each with a different area of expertise, to form the Enclave. Attempting to establish a benevolent world dictatorship under the rule of scientists, the group created the being known as "Him" and came into conflict with many superheroes, including the Fantastic Four, Quasar, and Spider-Man. ---- Zheng Zu *''Zheng Zu (Earth-616) ---- Zig *''Zig ---- Zula ---- Zuras Zuras is a member of the race known as the Eternals in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jack Kirby, first appeared in Eternals #5 (November 1976). Within the context of the stories, Zuras was born in Titanos, first city of the Eternals, and is the son of the Eternals Kronos and Daina, and brother of A'Lars (Mentor). With his wife Cybele, he has a daughter Thena. Zuras initially vies with his brother A'lars for leadership of the Eternals of Titanos following Kronos' death. However, Zuras is the first Eternal to form a Uni-Mind, and is therefore chosen to become leader of the Eternals of Earth.What If #25 ---- Zvezda Dennista Zvezda Dennista (Marya Meshkov) is a supervillain in the Marvel Universe, a member of the Bogatyri. The character, created by Roy Thomas, Dann Thomas and Dave Ross, first appeared in Avengers West Coast #87 (October 1992). Within the context of the stories, Meshkov is a mutate who calls herself Zvezda Dennista (Russian for "Morning Star"). Marya had been a geologist who unearthed fragments of the mysterious meteor which arrived during the Tunguska event. The event destroyed much of Tunguska Siberia in 1908. The meteor fragment endows her with the ability to fly and generate focused maser beams. Along with the rest of the Bogatyri, she appears as an enemy of the West Coast Avengers. ---- Zzzax * Zzzax ---- ZZZXX ZZZXX is a symbiote in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Christopher Yost and Dustin Weaver, first appeared in X-Men: Kingbreaker #2 (March 2009). Within the context of the stories, ZZZXX is a symbiote similar to Venom and Carnage, except this type feeds on its target's brain. Its species was discovered by the Shi'ar Emperor D'Ken, who dies before he has a chance to study it. ZZZXX attempts and fails to attach itself to Lilandra, and ends up taking Raza Longknife, a member of the Starjammers, as its host. ZZZXX becomes a member of Emperor Vulcan's Imperial Guard. In the concluding events of the War of Kings, ZZZXX is defeated by the Nova Corps.Nova #28, 2009 ---- References Marvel Comics characters: Z, List of